The invention relates to a continuously variable single-tube shock absorber with bidirectional control valves, comprising:
a working cylinder, PA1 a piston which is connected to a piston rod and is movable in the working cylinder, PA1 openings cut out in the piston, PA1 spring-loaded shock absorber valves fitted on either side of the piston, in order to shut off said openings until a certain fluid pressure has been reached.
The object is to provide such a shock absorber operating according to the skyhook principle, in the case of which the body of a car equipped with such shock absorbers is virtually unaffected by the road aid, as it were, hangs from an imaginary fixed point above the road. Another object is to design the shock absorber in such a way that a proportional continuous adjustment is possible and that--unlike the shock absorber disclosed in EP-A-0268608--it is not limited to only two positions in both directions: hard and soft damping.
Yet another object is that the initial stressing force for the shock absorber valves can be applied uniformly over the entire periphery.